Lunch break
by Nichira
Summary: A short one-shot romance with Lewis and Arthur. It's a normal day and it's lunch break. But Lewis feel an appetite for something else then food when he's sitting with his friend.
1. Chapter 1

A short one-shot romance with Lewis and Arthur. It's a normal day and it's lunch break. But Lewis feel an appetite for something else then food when he's sitting with his friend.

Lewis and Arthur where sitting in a grove that was a bit in the woods behind school, it was lunch break. Arthur was trying his hardest in concentrating on his cheese sandwich, which should have been easy, but Lewis kept on staring at him. His nerves were shaky at the best of times, but with his friend continued stare while he eat, they just shot down. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it? Lewis, is something wrong?"

Lewis had been smiling the whole time and kept on smiling when he answered.

"No, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something I would really like to have a taste of."

Now Arthur could smile too, believing that Lewis simply wanted to have a bite out of his sandwich. He reached over his sandwich to him in one hand.

"You are welcome to try some if you want to."

"You certain?"

"Sure"

"Okay, don't mind if I do." He was grinning big at him.

Arthur gave a big smile back and kept holding out his sandwich to his friend. But Lewis didn't take it when he reached over, instead he graped hold of his arm near his shoulder and pulled.

When Arthur fell towards him, he used his other hand to grip hold of the back of his head and tilted it up. The smaller of them elected a squeak at that but was cut short when the bigger of them put his mouth over his. Lewis dragged his friend tight against himself and moved his hand from the others shoulder, that he had used to pull the smaller close, to his back so he could press them together as close as possible and keep him there.

This was all new to Arthur, to new, and he panicked for a bit as a reflex. First, after he had dropped his sandwich, he attempted to push at his friend's chest to an attempt in creating a distance, but that didn't work as his friend was both bigger and stronger then him. His next attempt was to pull away, but that simply resulted in them falling back on to the soft grass under them, with Lewis at top. It also seemed to encourage him to have Arthur under him as his touches became more intimate and heated.

His hand that had been on the others head moved to hold down one of his arms by his wrist, his other hand moved from his friends back to his side. Where it slipped under his shirt and started to rub up and down. Arthur whimpered as Lewis nippled at his lower lip. But when he moved his big hand up farther and stoked his thumb over a nibble, his smaller friend arced up against him and gasped. Which Lewis took full advantage of and plunged his tung in the others mouth.

Arthur was moaning and twitching and started to feel lightheaded. He didn't understand anything of what was happening. His bigger friend moved his mouth away from his own and instead moved down to start nippling on his ear.

"You taste really good Arthur." He purred and got Arthur to do even more twitching.

"I- I t-thought y-y-you meant t-the sa-sandwich. Ah." It was hard to speak when his friend kept on touching him like he did.

"Nope. I already know how a sandwich tastes like. But I didn't know if you taste as good as you smell appetizing." He gave his friends ear a lick before he moved his head down to the others neck and started sucking and biting it. "It seems you taste even better."

Arthur could do nothing as his friend ravaged him on the grove floor, food long forgotten. One hand trapped under a hand bigger then his, and his other hand was holding on to the hand playing with his chest. Before it could go even farther then warm touches and light grinding, the school bell rang end of break. He breathed out a sign of relief as his bigger friend moved off of him. But his breath hitched again when his friend dragged him up into sitting and kissed him heated again before moving so they where close but could breathe. Lewis dragged one hand down his check and over one side of his neck.

"Don't forget the school assignment we agreed to do over at my place." He finally let go of Arthur and started to walk towards school. "Remember to bring sleepwear. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." His last word coming out as a song.

Arthur sat in the grass for a moment longer not sure if he felt excitement or worry over the silent promise from his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only supposed to be a one-shot but then I got this 'following up' idea to _Lunch break_, a second one-shot romance between Arthur and Lewis. Or maybe it should be called a two-shot now.

I feel a little annoyed that I have to raise the rating from T to M because of this chapter to _Lunch break_. Guess I have to write something else for the T rating.

A third short story to this is also in the making at the moment. So this may or may not keep evolving in to a 'three-shot'. But that is still to be seen.

Arthur had been debating with himself all day. Whether he should or should not go over to Lewis for their joint school assignment. The things his friend had done to him earlier that day was still confusing to him. They had been friends since forever, and it wasn't that he didn't find his friend attractive, because he did, everyone did. No the problem was that they were friends and had been that for a very long time. And at no time under their friendship did he get a feeling that Lewis maybe had more feelings for him then he thought anyone ever could have. At least towards himself, he knows that his not attractive.

At school, and anywhere else really, no one have even once tried to lay a move on him. And why would they. He was not strong, not overly smart in anything besides mechanics, he was neither pretty or handsome, but he was fast on his feet but then again that came from him fleeing from a lot of things. So there was absolutely no reason to do something like kissing him. And yet, thats exactly what Lewis had done.

Maybe it was some sort of mistake, a misunderstanding. That had to be it, just a one big misunderstanding from Arthur side. Or maybe from Lewis side, Arthur wasn't the one who started it. He wasn't the one who kissed his friend, or trapped him in an embrace, or started to do rubbing and stroking under clothes. He wanted to know what was going on.

In the end he chose to go over to Lewis and work on their assignment. He had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to pretend like it simply never happened. Because if neither himself or his friend acknowledged their little experience from lunch break that day, it would then be as it have never happened and they can move on from it. With that in mind he went over to Lewis's home, who when he opened the door smiled at him. He smiled back and went in.

"I'm so glad you came. I was worried that you would be to nervous with the idea that we have the place for ourselves."

Arthur looked back at his friend from the hallway with an increasingly jittery feeling in his stomach. "W-what do you mean? Aren't your family here."

"No. Not today, their not. My parents are on a cruise for tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening. My oldest little sister and brother are at their friends home and my younger siblings are with our grandparents. So it's just going to be me and you tonight." Said Lewis with a big smile as he closed and looked the door. And Arthur felt trapped once more that day.

He really shouldn't have worried like he had. After their little conversation in the hallway Lewis had invited him up to his room. It was a nice room in soft purple colors, that is after all his friends favorite color, with basic furniture and pretty and soft decorations, like his alpaca doll collection. He had prepared snacks and drinks for them, different cookies and some chips together with soda. They had started on the assignment right away, writing about how come you do not want to mix certain chemicals together.

There were a lot of fun, joking about all kinds of disasters that were likely to show up at school after this assignment was over. The work in it self was easy and they finished it after just half an hour. What they did after that was a lot of things. They talked some, played some board game, then some games on either computer or TV, Lewis cooked diner while Arthur helped, ate the cooked food, talked some more and then they were rounding of the day by watching a movie.

Arthur had changed into his pajamas, that was consisting of soft yellow boxers and a nice yellow T-shirt. Lewis had also changed out of his clothes and into sleepwear but something was different. Usually his pajamas is made out of a per of purple trousers and shirt that both are covered with mini alpacas, this one didn't have that. His sleepwear this time was of a per of still purple trousers and a button up shirt, but this time there were no alpacas and the material looked like silk.

Even when he was curious about his friends new cloth choice in sleepwear, he vastly forgot about it when he noticed just what kind of movie they where going to see.

"A horror movie?"

"It's an older one, so they don't have the special effects of todays movies. Instead they have more of a feel in it. Trying to make it as real as possible and really let their audience _be_ inside the action."

"Is that supposed to calm me down?"

Lewis chuckled at his smaller friends freight. "Maybe not. But if it do get to scary for you we can always stop and just go to bed." He patted him on his back in a truly more calming way. "And you can always cling on to me if you want."

"Okay."

And so they sat nestled beside each other on the sofa, with a bowl filled with popcorn and glasses with soda. It only toke one third of the movie before Arthur was half clinging and half hiding behind Lewis, giving out occasional squeals and squeaks of terror as blood flew on screen. Whimpering the whole time.

His big friend appeared to take pity on him as he drag him out from his hiding place, onto his lap and into his arms. He let him curl up on him while he petted and stroked him, on his head, his back, his sides, and even on his stomach. Keeping his small and scared friend close, mumbling things directly into his ear. After a while of it Arthur managed to calm down even though the scary movie.

When it finally ended, Arthur was relaxing so much he had nearly fallen asleep on top of Lewis. But woke up some again when said person rouse up from the sofa, now holding Arthur in his arms as he started for his room upstairs. There were some protests about being carried when his legs worked just fine. But that only managed to get a low tone laugh out from his friend.

"You can always show me how well your legs works later." His comment only making the other huff in slight irritation.

When in his room, he went and put Arthur on his bed before going to close the door and turn off the light. He got so far as closing the door before his small friend come to notice a detail about his room.

"You haven't put out the extra mattress yet." Lewis hummed in answer. "I will get it." Arthur was about to leave the bed when Lewis stopped him.

"You don't have to do that. We won't need it." His comment made the other give a confused look.

"What? But we are two, if we don't bring out the extra how are we going to sleep." His nerves were starting to get shaky again, and they shot through the ceiling when he heard a door locking. "Lewis?" Then it became dark.

He was still siting on the bed, now nervously wringing his hands together as he was trying to look around in the darkness. And he yelped as, again, big hands found the back of his head and low on his spine. But his sound of being startled was cut short as warm lips found his own. Whimpering, while the others lips moved over his, hands moved over the small body, laying him down slowly on the bed with his head among billows near the headboard. Feeling, but unable to see, how a bigger and stronger body moved in bed until it was resting on top of him.

When the kiss was broken he could feel through his hands on a hard chest, how the other moved to rest weight on one arm while his other reached out in to darkness. And then it was a soft light around them, coming from the tabletop lamp with a black screen. It could only light up them and a part of the bed. Still it was enough for Arthur to see his friends eyes, darkened with hunger and desirer. Again a situation he did not, could not, understand.

"Wh-wha-"

"Shh." Lewis one more laid a hand on one side on his head, stroking his thumb over shivering lips. He was smiling that big smile that he had under schools lunch break. "I did say it would be a long night, did I not?" And he lend down to kiss him again.

First reaction was to push at his chest, which resulted in his hand being gripped together at his wrists by a much bigger hand. Arthur's hands was then dragged up until they were resting on a billow over his head. Lewis other hand was slowly gliding down his friends side, down to his hip, where it slipped in under his shirt. And he made certain that the others shirt was risen up along as his hand moved upwards, feeling how his small friend shivered at his touches, making his own breath thicken.

Lewis opened his mouth a bit to lightly bite at those soft lips, and when his hand moved a thumb over a nipple, it made his friend gasp and he pushed his tung in to the warmth of the other's mouth. He stayed like that, tasting and stealing the other's breath, till his hand reached Arthur's tender neck.

Leaning back a little he pushed his hand so that annoying shirt got out of his way. Dragging it up and off. Then he looked down and admired what he saw. Light skin slick by sweat, a face red from both embarrassment and shyness, lips slightly parted as the let out heavy breathing and eyes half lidded, glazed over from stimulation and tears. Confusion was shown but there was no sight of fear, which pleased him. Lowering his vision further. Hungry eyes wandered where his hand had touched his friends body, it was slim all over, from chest through waist to hips. It was at his small partner's hips he found the last obstacle.

Letting his free hand stroke down, that warm soft, skin. All way down till it found the waistband of Arthur's boxers and, graping hold, started to drag them off. And finally he could see all of what he desired. Long, thin legs that were slightly pressed together in attempt to gain some modesty. What it did was making Lewis even more aroused and he was excited to see that the one under him also was aroused to some extent.

Arthur was feeling weird again, as he had at lunch that day but even more. He was warm all over, it was hard to breath and it felt like everything was floating. When he looked in to his friends eyes again he whimpered, they were so dark and they were looking at all of him. In a small attempt to hide, even just a little from those eyes, he pressed his legs together. But it seemed to only encourage him as he gripped hold of his legs and parted them, to then position himself between them. And then his big hands was on him again, his own finally free, stroking and rubbing everywhere.

"You are so beautiful." Lewis was mumbling it but still he could see in Arthur's twitch that he had heard him. Wanting to feel more, he lowered himself so he was laying directly over that small and warm body. Fitting snugly between his legs. But still it was not enough. He started to tear at his own clothes, desperate to feel more skin.

When he managed to get all buttons on his shirt open he pressed there bodies together, not caring to get all of his shirt off. He elected a groan while his partner breathed out a moan that got his blood boiling. Feeling thin arms around his neck and small hand at his shoulders, clawing. His own moved over neck, shoulders, arms, sides, hips and anything else he could reach. Moving his mouth over his friend's lips, then down to his neck were he sucked and nibbled at that soft skin. Growling he bite down a little harder, not enough to draw blood but to make a mark. Leaving his mark on so anyone would be able to see that he was his.

He started to grind down on Arthur and got them both gasping for breath. It was lightly at first but was fast turning into hard trusts that chock all of the smaller once body and got him panting. There was only one thing left that got him wishing for more. To get rid of the last barrier of garment between them. So he reached down and in a fast movement got down his own trousers to his knees before he aligned so that in the next trusts it was truly all skin to skin. Feeling that silky texture of overheated skin.

Keeping as close as humanly possible, he grind his erection against Arthur's. His friend's moaning, panting and begging in his ear was pure music. "I love you Arthur. Mine. Sing for me, my beloved." And he sung for him as he released. Screaming his name. He to came shortly while he pressed his face in his friends shoulder. Buried in his scent.

Exhausted, spend and relaxed, they both soon fell into a deep slumber. With the smaller being held tightly against the bigger one, who kept holding him throughout the night. When next day came Lewis was first in waking up and that was a good thing. For when Arthur finally came around, waking up to find himself naked and in bed with his friend, he panicked.

It took a little while before he calmed down enough to remember _why_ he was naked in bed beside his friend. And that got him to hide under the covers, squealing and with a face as red as a tomato. His friend simply laughed before scoping him up and kissing his lips. But it wasn't a heated and hungry kiss as those from before, it was calm and loving. And it had him calm again withing seconds.

After they separated Lewis began to explain how he had loved and admired Arthur since a long time back, almost from the first time they meet. Why he hadn't acted on it earlier was, to his embarrassment, because he was worried that it would had scare him away. But lately he just couldn't resist anymore, didn't want to resist anymore. He had been dropping hints, as in touches that was more intimate, warm looks, some innuendos here and there. And when he felt like it was safe enough to be more daring, he went in for the kiss. The lunch break incident.

To be honest, he hadn't planed to go that far as he had, neither then or now. But when he had got that first taste of him he just couldn't stop himself from having more. Arthur really do taste incredible. That last comment got his friend to hide his face against his shoulder, gaining a chuckle. After some back petting did he calm down again and started to nuzzle his big friend.

"I love you too Lewis."

First it became deadly quiet which started to worry Arthur in thinking he did wrong in saying that. Then he let out a horrified squeal as Lewis jumped out of bed still holding him in his arm, and started to dance as he gave out happy shouts and too proclaimed his love for the other. The other who was desperately trying to get his friend to calm down and **not** make them dance around the room while they both were still **naked**.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This will be the last one to this series of 'one-shots-that-is-in-truth-not-one-shots-anymore'. So here is the last story to this fanfiction of 'Lunch break'.

Arthur was running, running away from the skeleton ghost that just some moments earlier woke up and come out of an coffin. Before it looked at him, lights of fire lighting up, and then walking down towards Arthur that had been sitting on the floor after falling quiet a bit. He didn't understand why he was being chased but didn't think to much on it, it was always him the chased after.

After a bit of running around and dodging from the small pink ghosts that seams to work for the bigger one, he run around a corner. And right in to the open arms of the big skeleton ghosts, who closed its arms on him so he couldn't run away anymore. Arthur started to build up to hyperventilating and crying but got thrown off track when the ghost kept him still with one arm and used the other to drag lightly at the side of his head.

"Arthur."

And the next thing he know is how everything feels warm and fuzzy before it goes over to black.

When he wakes up he feels warm, comfortable and a little lost. The panic in him starts under the time he notice where he is. By the pink/purple of the room and the lavish furniture he just knew he's in that spooky estate. He tries to raise up and get even more panicked when it becomes obvious that whatever got him to sleep haven't let up fully yet, as all he manage to do is move his arms a bit. The whole situation gets even worse as the skeleton ghosts from earlier walks out from the shadows in the room and approaches the bed.

Arthur gets an opportunity to study it, or **him**, as it sits at the edge. He's big, really big, and well build with broad shoulders, also very clear angels that makes both suite and the pink flames look even more dangerous. Arthur couldn't help whimpering and crying some tears as the ghost reaches out a hand towards him. But again there was no pain, instead there was a warm, gentle touch at the side of his head.

He keeps stroking his head and Arthur jumps only a little when his other hand starts to rub at his stomach. Slowly both panic and fear melt away and he starts to relax a little bit under the other's ministrations to his body. A memory of something familiar starts to surface in his mind under the relaxing moment. That relaxation and moment got then thrown out the window when the hand at his stomach went in under his shirt.

"HEY."

The ghost does not stop his rubbing and stroking but Arthur is back on alert about what is happening and notice right away when the lower hand starts to slip upwards. But even when he protest, loudly, the hand does not stop and he have to fight back a squeak when it strokes over a nipple. He's breathing unevenly and it becomes more so when he notice what the rest of the ghost is up to. Its hand on his head is now stroking through his hair, the one on his chest playing with him and making his body feel funny, but it is not until the ghost moves to lay fully on top of him he comprehends what he's after to do with him.

"No no no no no." Arthur tries to push the ghost of him but two thing works against him. One, the ghost is a lot bigger then him and also heavier, and two, is a lot stronger and simply greps hold of his hands with one of his own and draws them to over his head. It also becomes really obvious how 'male' the ghost is when it press down its pelvis a little against his own in a light grind. "Oh god."

He was shivering and weeping. There had been other similar situations in his life before, where someone or another has tried to take advantage of him, but he was always saved before it could reach the end of things. But he has no idea where Vivi or Mystery is or if either of them will find him, or even knows that his missing yet. And the ghost was already on a good way in its business. So helplessly he kept crying. He was crying so hard that it took him a good teen minutes before he noticed the new change in the ghosts movements.

It was no longer holding his hands trapped over his head. And no hands was under his clothes but instead was wrapped around him in a tight hug, one at the back of his head and the other at his back where it was rubbing in calming circles. The ghost was still on top of him but it didn't feel as imposing as before, now it felt safe. He could also hear how it was singing close to his ear. The song was calm and beautiful, it was in an other language that he didn't know but still recognized.

Even if Arthur had managed to became somewhat relaxed so did he stiffen up again the same second the singing stopped and the ghost became still. Arthur was so afraid that it would start up again with what it stopped, that he almost missed when it started to talk.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I never meant to scare you. But I have missed you so much, I lost control. I'm so sorry." It leant over to lay on its side and dragged the other in to its chest. Arthur squeaked and flinched a little when it draped a cover over him.

Before when it chased him he had been certain over who it was but had then been thrown off a bit with this whole bed thing. But now he was sure of who the ghost was. And he was having a hard time believing it.

"…Lewis?"

It hugged him a little tighter before answering. "Yes."

He sounded so sad like he expected Arthur to pull away from him. And he gave out a sound of surprise as after a while of quiet, the smaller male all but tackled Lewis flat on the bed. At first the ghost was scared of have really hurt his beloved when said person was crying so hard on top of him, but soon felt calm and warm when he heard what the other one was saying.

"You are back. You are back, I'm sorry. Please never disappear again, please. Don't leave me."

It took another good teen minutes of Lewis hugging and rubbing his small love and whispering promises and words of comfort before he calmed down and the tears dried up. Stroking a finger under his eyes to get rid of the last stray tears, the ghost leant forward and lightly brushed his skull against the others head in a kiss.

"I won't leave you, I love you Arthur. But why do you say your sorry?"

Arthur just starred at Lewis before he burst out with what had plagued his mind since a year back. "I killed you. Murdered you. It's all my fault thats your dead." And he went back to crying.

"Stop." Sitting up now Lewis held his saddened love in a strong hold on his lap as he forced him to be face-to-face. "Listen closely to me now, You. Didn't. Kill. Me." He stroked a hand through his hair when he looked unbelievingly at him. "When I first woke up as a ghost, I to, for a while believed that you had murdered me. And for a time I hated you and planed on how I would get back at you for it. Even thought of killing you. Shh. "He hugged the other close again as he sniffed in both fear and sorrow.

"But after a while it started to occur for me how that didn't make any sense. We have been a couple and lovers since high school and I know how you love and that you would never harm me. Just like I would never harm you. It was then, when I stopped being angry, that I remembered that day in the cave. How, at the moment of the push, half of you had been green and the other half crying. And am I wrong in that that is the reason for this?" He moved his hand so he was holding the fake arm of metal. He took it as a yes when the other turned his head away. With a soft grip of his chin, Lewis turned him to look at him. "What killed me was that monster in the cave. And you too have been suffering since then, haven't you?"

Arthur was breathing unevenly as he tried to gain some sort of control of himself. "It still doesn't change how it was my arm that pushed you. It doesn't change how the last thing we felt of each other was how I was part of your death." And again he broke down. Lewis simply hold him until he figured out what to do.

"Then let me change that last experience of ours." He said before he moved so Arthur was pinned under him on the bed again.

Before there were any time to protest or in anyway evade it, Lewis had once again his hands on the others small body while pressing his skull against soft lips. He felt how the tense muscles soon started to go soft under his warm hands. How that warm body under him started to tremble from need instead of sadness. And when he started to undress his beloved the air was not filled with whimpers but moans, that aroused him even further. It also helped with how small hands had been undoing his jacket and undershirt so his own chest was bare.

But when he took off Arthurs trousers and boxes, he found something that made his heart ache. "Oh Arthur." At his inner tights there where a multiply number of thin scares from cutting. Ignoring how his love tried to cover them, softly he stroked fingers over them. Doing his best to make the hurt go away. "I will help make the hurt go away." Pressing his skull to his lip in a kiss, he readied them on the bed. But as he was leaning over the other with his arm of either side of his head and with the others legs on either side of his own, Arthur started to stutter.

"I… i-it was so long, since we last… did this… and-, and I haven't… not since. I-"

Lewis quieted him by putting a finger to his lips. "You mean that under this year you haven't done anything to pleasure yourself. No touching, nothing at all?" He felt his erection throb as Arthur shock his head. Softly he stroked the side of his head. "I will be slow and gentle. Okay?" Warmth filled him as his beloved smiled up at him and nodded.

So proceeding, he reached over to the bedside table and from its drawer took out a tube of lube. Sitting back on his knees he pressed out a generous amount of it in his hand, spreading it over his fingers. All the while feeling the anticipation from the one laying naked before him. Leaning back down, he stroked Arthurs head with his free hand and put his head near his ear. Feeling him whimper as he circled his entrance with his fingers.

"Try to relax." And he pressed in a finger.

Arthur gasped at the initial intrusion and sized up for a second. But as soon as that was over and he relaxed again, the finger started to move. It felt odd, that after being empty for a year, to have something inside him again. I was small, slow thrust at first, but soon became longer, deeper. He sized up a little again as the second finger pressed in to start trusting beside the first one, as well as scissoring to open him up. And when the third one pressed in, it hurt a little. Lewis must have noticed as there movement stopped.

"I-I'm okay. Don't stop, please."

Lewis seamed to think for a moment before the movement of his fingers started again. Arthur wasn't ready when they found his prostate. And his voice came out as something between a scream and a moan. Which pleased his bigger lover as he, with aberrant smugness, started to hit it repeatedly with more strength behind his thrust. He kept on doing so till Arthur was nothing more then a panting mess.

Lewis chuckled at the helpless moan he got from his beloved when he retracted his fingers. "Don't worry love, we are far from over." Again he moved so he was on his knees. Where he, with full attention from the other, slowly dragged down his trousers zipper and took out his hard limp. It was with pleasure he watched Arthur shiver at the sight of his size.

With more lube he made himself ready for the next step in there coupling. Slick and alert, he lay down on the other and aligned himself at his entrance. He kept his word as he slowly and gently slid in. Stopping at sign of pain or discomfort and going when relaxed. Soon he lay still as all of him was buried inside his lover. He waited until Arthur thrust his hips, showing he was ready.

Lewis kept his trust slow and short to a start but it was not long until his thrust became fast and deep. Ramming down as his love thrust his hips up to meet him. Hearing how Arthur was becoming undone under him as he panted and moaning, begging for more. He felt small hands on his back under his shirt, scratching him. His own hands was moving over silky skin, touching sensitive places, playing, to get even more sounds out from the other.

He could feel how they were both nearing their end as he hugged the smaller close. "I have missed you, Arthur. I have really missed you."

With a sob Arthur came onto their chests. And tightening around him, Lewis growled as he came and filled Arthur with his seed. They lay still like that for a while before Lewis carefully pulled out, getting a groan from the other. Turning on his side, he dragged his small lover close and rested his skull against his soft hair. He covered them up with one of the blankets.

"I missed you too, Lewis."

Laughing softly Lewis pressed his skull to his brow in a kiss and gained a kiss back on his cheek. They simply lay there cuddling and kissing, catching up for lost time. After some while Arthur come to think on something very relevant to ask about.

"Lew, what did you do about Vivi and Mystery?"

"Uhh."

"Oh, Lewis." He could tell from the sound from his big lover what the answer is. "Let me guess. You didn't plan for it to go this far, and therefore you have done nothing about our friends aside letting them roam around the house. And by now the have noticed that I have disappeared."

"…I missed you."

"I missed you too."

And as timing would have it, in that moment the door was kicked in and in came Vivi and Mystery. "Don't fear Arthur. We are going to save yo-" Her brave shout of heroism was cut short as she saw her friend being held by a ghost, on a bed, and same friend was without clothes. It was so clear for her what had happened. And in the next moment both her and there dog attacked Lewis. Vivi screaming out almost swears and Mystery biting anything he could reach.

"AAAAAAHHH."

"Vivi! Mystery! No. Stop, he's not a threat. Vivi don't hit him. He's not dangerous. Stop biting his skull Mystery."

It took some time, especially as Arthur was trying his damn best not to drop the blanket to low, to get them to calm down and convince their friends that Arthur had not been forced to anything against his own will. And it took even longer to get Vivi to trust Lewis enough to let him fix her broken memory. But when she finally did and got her memory back and they had explained every thing that happened in that cave, she hugged them both out of happiness of having the whole team back and happy. She also hit them. In Lewis case, for mixing with her mind and for giving her a fright. In Arthurs case, for lying to her and for not telling her about when he was hurting.


End file.
